Ship graveyard
by Namah
Summary: an anthology of characters breaking up. Simple as that. shippers beware.
1. chapter 1 Just Arkos

**this is the begining of a fun little anothology that will be my first actual auting into writting on this site. wish me luck. If you didnt already guess it this all gonna be about breakups. So if youre the type of person that belives in your ship's happily ever after then turn back now. if you have a ship you hate and wanna see it torn down well stick around i might get to it eventually.**

arkos, disaster.

The air was thick. Pyrrha and jaune sat across from each other, the small wooden table, a chasm between them. The two coffee cups left untoched. The noice of all other patrons drew a stark contrast to their pregnant silence. The smell of dark roasted and steam wafted through the room.

Jaune grimmaced. "I'm sorry Pyrrha it's just..."

" I get it, you just need space." She voiced in a hopeful tone tearing her eyes from her coffee at last. "We've fought before, its-"

"Pyrrha" he cut her off, he knew he couldnt mince words it would only make it worse. "This is very much the end."

Pyrrha was left unmoving, the built up water finnaly broke the dam of her lashes; Seening this, Jaune's core turned to rot.

" You will always be my best friend Pyrrha." This was perhaps the spark to Pyrrha's tinder as the her voice came out on an explosive boom.

"Ruby is your bestfriend! since day one. Is that it? youre just gonna cast me aside for her?!"

the small buzz of the venue was all but gone now but this time Pyrrha didnt seem to mind all eyes on her.

Jaune reeled back at the accussation his face contorts into a frown. "This isnt about Ruby. its about us."

"why? after everything I've done? how you be so heartless?"

the ball had been cast down that white hill; only escalation laid in its path and jaune could no longer stop it. his voice quivered betraying his poise.

" Pyrrha please, we had a good run, five years! but somethings aren't forever." he said.

Pyrrha stood up her aura flared. before jaune could react he was picked up by the mail of his coat and flung out the shop window and into the busy streets of vale. He rolled through the street bringing traffic to a halt and came to a stop on a mailbox on the opposite side of the street.

he layed there for a minute, his face seemed refleactive rather than in any pain. His weapon was still in the booth at the caffé but it did not seem to concern Jaune.

Pyrrha soon caught with him. Jaune stood up and closed his eyes. Pyrrha flung his weapon at him. Jaune caught Crocea mors mk.2 in his hands. the white

and gold of its steel shined in the midday sun. it was his mostly priced posetion upgraded by pyrrha with ruby's help years ago for his birthday.

pyrrha was fast and mercyless, Jaune made no atempt to defend himself. Pyrrha fast slashes connection him one after another. jaune just kept eye contact. this seemed to work Pyrrha stop if for a brief moment.

"after everything I've done for you!" Pyrrha swong clumbsily only for Jaune to catch it with his hand to her blade. " I believed in you! I was there for you when you were nothing..." she felt petty and small. " I'm the reason you are even a huntsman at all! ".She tried to bash her shield to his forehead only but jaune immobilized her by bringing her into a hug.

" I know and I am so, so grateful Pyrrha, but were does it end?" he asked. " Is my life forefit? do I owe yoy all my years, is it fair for me be miserable for the rest of my life because you helped me in hunstman academy?"

Pyrrha didnt respond, she fell on trembling knees and simply sobbed. deep down she he was right. that despite all they went through together she wasnt entitled to him, his love or his life.

"I'm sorry, he said this isnt how I planned I would tell you." he said dejectedly.

"No plan survives first contact with the enemy..." she said in a bitter tone still buried in his embrace.

"I want you to know I dont regret a single moment with Pyrrha."

"That's not true Jaune, i bet you've wanted this for a while."

" I'm sorry" he said again.

" don't be" she said still not meeting his eyes. " I cant believe i have been so suffocating."

"you didnt do anything wrong"

" If that were the case we wouldnt be here Jaune."

"I still want you to be a part of my life."

" I'll try..." she said.

they sat embracing on that street, Vale's most publicized Break up.

 **Well that's the end of chapter one. I am moderately satisfied with this chapter which actually pretty unusual since I'm always super hard on myself. I've been a part of this fandom for a while but I have never uploaded any of my writting because it doesnt meet my standards.**

 **so here is were I upload sort of my though process and explenation for how the story pans out. The prompt was only an arkos brealup so it could have gone a million different ways. I feel as though a good chunk of Pyrrha character is tied her crush to Jaune to the point were she feels incomplete or OOC if you write her without him so i felt the story would always be Jaune trying to breakup with her. I had alot more which i cut out because i could find a place for it. They were originally gonna tear their way through downtown vale and end up at a bridge were Pyrrha use the metal cable against jaune but i felt as though Jaune wouldnt and shouldnt fight back on this instance.**

 **Tune in next time for Bumbleby.This is the writer signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Dragon At Dawn

**Hello everyone, to the few actually following in this story Thank you and sorry for the delay. I can't understate How much I struggled writting this. I wrote and rewrote constantly again and again. It was naive to think I could just write something so detach from me and my own expriences with any ease. It took for ever for this to reach my standard. I' should have focused on an different project but I' stubborn and saw it through. I can't promise It's good but I feel it's atleast worth putting out there anyways enjoy.**

 **PS since I'm not doing Blacksun because I feel it would be too similar to this.**

 **The Dragon At Dawn:**

'Call me tonight?' Message read 6:42 PM.

Her scroll taunted her. Laying on her bed, Yang was left to simmer in own bitterness staring at the clock on her wall. It was now midnight and she hadn't heard from her. An unwanted yet not entirely unexpected outcome. It was not uncommon for Blake to not respond for days at a time.

Yang would worry, but Blake is a huntress and can take care of herself. She was familiar enough with blake to know there's no point in waiting any longer. Sleep called to her and she wasn't going to lose any more of it over Blake. Her bitterness surprised even herself but it was, at least she thought justified. For now, her lids were heavy she will deal with it in the morning.

The electronic ring cut through her sleep like a dagger. Suddenly she was wide awake. It wasn't a call but at least she'd gotten back at her. Not moving her head from under her pillow, she lazily reached for her on her night stand.

' Come over today' 5:43AM.

That's what she she said. At five in the morning. That bitterness in her chest ignites; the fuel for anger. 'Who does she think she is? Ignoring me all day and then she just wakes me up at five in the morning demanding I go over! What am I your servant?!'

In her rage Yang slammed her fist straight through her nightstand. Glass and wood displaced as they gave way to her metal arm Sending chips and shards all over. As the adrenaline died down and she came to her senses yang could not be anymore unhappy her room was a mess and soon her sister would be here to inquire on the ruckus. She felt tears welling up in her eyes but she pushed them back.

Within minutes she heard the door knock, Ruby let herself in.

"Everything okay sis?" Ruby said her voice was two parts concern one part.

"I… had a bit of an accident…" Yang mutters slowly…

Ruby looks around the room to realize the glass shards and wood chips all over the floor were once her sister night is not pleased. "Come on Yang! We barely got this place furnished…"

Yang didn't respond, looking away in shame.

"Wait here" ruby says. With that she blipped out the and in an instant comes back with a broom and a dustpan. Both girls begin to work quietly.

"Sooo… you hear from Blake?" Ruby started

" Ruby… I don't want to talk about it...Yang said.

"Yang, you haven't broken furniture in years this is serious, talk to me." Ruby said but Yang stayed silent. Ruby went on with proving questions.

" Is this about the apartment thing again? I thought you two move passed it." Ruby said still cleaning.

"It's not the apartment Yang said It's everything else…" Yang said as she pick up her bed sheet and flung them off her bed launch what was hopefully all off the glass shard to the floor."I never know where she is and time I try to advance our relationship she just make some excuse and bails out on me…"

"...Just like the apartment." Ruby drawled.

Yang sighed. " Yes Ruby like the apartment…"

"This it's sort itself out Yang, you'll see, you two will have your over nest." Ruby beamed at Yang.

"I know, you did me a favor moving in Ruby but I… would appreciate it if you stayed." Yang said finishing her cleaning.

"D'aw sis I'm not going anywhere." Ruby says putting the the broom against the then rushes to her sister hugging her tightly. "I'll be here for you."

After the heart. They break it off and Ruby Yawns. "I'm going back to bed sis what about you?"

Yang looked out her window at sky over Vale. It was still twilight but the lights of the cars and windows told of Vale's never resting nature. She thought of Blake who surely wasn't sleeping. Maybe it was her sister's reassurance or the bitter frustration that never left her. Maybe she she just missed Blake but she decided against going to bed.

"Nah I better go see Blake." Yang said. Still looking out unto Vale propper.

* * *

The city appeared a blur from her bike. She rode, fast but it seem she carried a unusual determination. She had plenty of time for thought a top her bike; it seems blake made it almost a point to move as from her as possible and perhaps it was true. Given than when she came back from whatever that mission was when she stood up her, Yang never cared to know, they have had a huge fight she wouldn't put it past Blake's passive aggressiveness. While the wind and the time on the road put out her fire the burning coal of that bitter flame still sizzled.

She park in front of an unmistakably old yet well kept building. Blake's room was in the fourth floor. When blake finally open her door to her she was met with a smile and a hug.

Blake's place was a mess, a small studio apartment with books strew about and other stacked one pretty much every surface and on top, a thin layer of dust. The palate was, Yang thought, about what you'd expect, dark blues,purples and blacks broken up by the occasional whites. Her bed undone, crumpled pages of paper, and Gambol shroud inplace of the sheet which laid on the couch, Blake's favorite read spot.

"Your place is a mess…" Yang stated.

"I've got it like I like it." Blake smiled as they settled side by side on the couch.

" Without Weiss to make you clean up after yourself. You're a real slob…" Yang said.

" If it bothers you so much you could always help me clean it." Blake still oblivious to Yang's foul mood. The hints were clear but Yang wasn't about to take that bait not when she left like this. Instead yang leaned on Blake resting her on shoulder. If she could just give her this… then maybe it was worth it.

Blake pulled away just a little. Not enough stop her from leaning on her but enough to make herself and stand separately from Yang.

"Clingy today aren't we..." Blake said.

"Clingy? I barely see you!" She exclaimed in a not quite shouting voice. Getting to look at her in eye to eye.

"Yang, where is this coming from?" Blake said.

"It's coming from you ignoring me!"

"We've talked about this; my work keeps me busy."

"Oh I'm sure." Yang rolled her eyes. " Escorting a ship to Menagerie is practically a paid ship resort ticket. you could have at least called."

"I don't get it get it. One moment we're fine the next you're breaking down!" Blake said.

" You never wanna take missions with me." Yang said.

" I just like my alone time!"

"And I'm left to worry about you because again you never call. Not one measly text!" Now Yang was screaming. "It feels like you never put in any effort! I'm the one that always has to go chasing after you."

"Why are trying to be so controlling I already spend some much time with you." Blake accused.

" Once a every two weeks Blake? Ren and Nora are always together."

"They live together." Blake retorted.

"Yeah! Ren didn't ditch Nora with a big apartment, He stayed with her!" Yang argued with vibrant red eyes.

"Yeah, but they're serious!" Blake all but scream her first real outburst of today. The room was dead silent after the word left Blake's mouth. Yang could only stare at her hurt and shocked. For her part Blake seemed just as surprised remorseful even but her outburst felt sincere, a perfect freudian slip.

"Are we… not serious, Blake?" Yang asked uncharacteristically calm.

" Yang that's not what I meant-" Blake tried explaining it her but was cut off by yang.

"Oh my god… I'm sun. All he ever did was follow you around… just like me all you did is lead him on and break his heart." she finally broke down, the tears she'd been holding back were now cascading now her cheeks. "And to think I was so happy when you picked me over him…"

"Yang..!" she got up got up making a v line towards her. " I didn't mean it like that, Adam-" yangs palm pushed Blake back before she could ever touch Yang.

"Don't you fucking bring him up like he's relevant!" she shouted, sobbing, shaking.

"You don't get to keep using as an excuse for your immaturity..."

"Oh I Immature? You're don't know what it was like!" Blake's own emotion begun run ragged

"It was years ago is what it was! Yet you keep using him as an excuse to run from responsibility. The white fang, your parents, Sun and then me! and the worst part of it is I don't even think he laid a hand you before you left the white fang!"

"He did! You have no idea how I've suffered…"

"Because you never talk to me…!" Yang said.

"You wouldn't understand…"

"Oh don't give me that edgy crap, Blake." Yang's quip was deprived of mirth or humor.

The room went quiet, their screaming match was over. Yang left a like a weight had been lifted off her. She'd been afraid that her anger would have gotten the better of her that she would hit Blake. Not that Blake couldn't handle her she can certainly fight back but getting physical would just make her circle back to Adam. While Yang pondered blake said nothing tried not, and did nothing she just stood there not meeting Yang's eyes.

"I-I can't Blake… you keep pushing me away… and I don't think I can handle it if…" She trails off.

"Yang…" Blake said softly no doubt unsure of what to say.

" I need someone to be there for me." cuts her off. "Someone who can hold me when i need them too…"

"Yang please I never meant to hurt you…!" Blake sobbed falling to her knees.

"I know…Goodbye Blake." Was all Yang said as made her way out the door. From behind the door Blake's could still be heard she wanted to turn right and got back to her. But if she did that then they would be right where they started. She took a moment to dry her tears in the hallway, she flipped on her sunglasses and went back to her bike. The morning Sun shinning brightly over Vale and her.

 **Wow that was heavier than expected it to be. As such the next one Roman x Neo, Will be a lot more comedic to lighten the mood around here. Like last time I want to adress the concept and how I went about that break up. But first I must admit I'm not a fan Blake I think she too edgy and melodramatic, more importantly she strikes me as the kind of girl who puts no effort into a relationship. I mean look at Sun he literally chases her around the world and she cant be bothered to show even the slightest affection. In a way this the confrontation that should have happened in volume 5 but didn't. Yang finally confronting Blake for not being there for her and growing bitter at not getting any affection to from her. Yang is an affectinate emotion driven person with abandonment issues so it really feels like Blake could be primed to truly hurt her. Anyways thanks for reading leave a review you. Im out**

 ***drops mic***


	3. Bonnie and Clyde

**I would like to request something of the Reader. I know this fic is written as a drama anthology. BUT just for this chapter alone think of it as an adventure/comedy. I'm sorry this took so long I honest should just focus on one thing at a time. But I just write what I want when I want. I have like eight chapters of this series being worked on simultaneously which is why this took so long.**

"...and that's how I broke out of the council man's personal dungeon." Roman finished his story. Finished his story and the boy's cheered. For a moment his entourage drown outs the rest of the club. If the other patrons had a problem then they knew better than to act upon it. He heard giggling from either side of him.

"Yeah like that would happen…" Melanie said.

"It's all true I swear." Roman said feigning hurt.

"Don't you remember Melanie? Back when he was first starting out , Roman used to come visit every night but one day then he went missing. people thought he was dead." Miltia said smiling teasingly at Roman.

"I just thought he stopped coming because he got tired of you…" melanie shot back at her sister. The sister glared at one another each clinging onto Roman.

"Girls, girls! Relax we're all friends here…" Roman spoke. How he had missed this. The girls, the booze, the adoration from his boys, he had been away from this too long. Now that his business was thriving he was feel both benevolent and self-indulgent. Looking past the vip section he shouted to junior behind the bar. "Junior another round for me and my boys!" His boys cheered.

"What's the occasion?" Junior asked in a gruff voice.

Roman was hesitant to answer. Buying his foot soldiers a beer or two fostered loyalty and kept them stress free but there was more to it than that. Roman opened his mouth to speak but before the sound could leave his lips someone else spoke up.

" The boss is a free man as of tonight!" Roman turn to see Marcus, one his boys with an arm in a sling lifting a beer in one functioning arm. He didn't want that information out, but Marcus was drunk and injured so Roman decided to let it slip.

"Well now, finally got rid of that creepy little imp I see." Junior joked as he approached along with some waiters carrying carry many beer mugs with overflowing foam for his boys. Junior sits on the armrest of the couch in which Roman and his nieces are he sets two mugs on either side of him which the girls readily accept and in front of him he sets a pink passion just how he likes it.

"I don't even know why you kept her around…" Junior pondered.

"She was good for business…" Roman said.

" When she wasn't chopping up your boys." Junior retorted.

" Good riddance I say." Melanie or was it Miltia? Roman definitely couldn't tell them apart. " I don't know what you ever saw in that-"

Whatever insult Miltianie was going to sling was cut short when the door slammed open and of Juniors men fell to the floor. From his protruded a particular blade that ended on a curved hand similar to his can. Roman's blood ran cold he knew that was the handle of her parasol.

The music stopped and the crowd of dancers and drunks went completely silent. The murmurs fill air, all directed at the short yet undeniably womanly figure that stepped over the body. Neapolitan walks into the club wearing nothing but a pink nightgown. Her bi color hair once well kept now weaved a briar out of interlocking pink and brown. her mascara drew black rivers from her tired eyes. She shook with an almost shiver like twitch as she scanned the room.

Roman gripped his cane with white knuckles as he watched her go about her search. He knew all too well what she was looking for, and that it was only a matter till he spotted them among the crowd. When she did spot him however, she didn't move he simply stared at her from the other side of the room.

The the dead silence remained until the twin decide to act. " Oh looking for this?!" Miltia all but shouted at Neo, making a show of throwing her arms around Roman's neck. " Too bad, the grownups are talking sweety…" Miltia then leans, her tongue lolling out of her mouth, Roman could feel her breath on his bare neck. Neo breaks into action ripping her sword from the back of the bouncer and closing in the distance. With one fell motion she closed the parasol and flung the blade.

Roman see the blade flying like at him like a javelin. As it closed how it tilted left and out of his periphery. He could feel it fly past his neck. Once he reels back he could see it stuck to the wall behind.

"Miltia!" Melanie shouts.

Roman looks to see Miltia shocked expressing as blood dripped like tears from the edges of her mouth. Junior screams and his boy begin to swarm Neo. Before Roman could rise out of his seat he is pulled by the hem of his coat by two tiny hands. He is pulled up to his feet over her launching tumbling over the couch and stopping at back of the room.

The goons fire at Neo who disappears once again.

"Agh!" When Neo reappeared behind of the goon knocking him out with ease and disappearing just as another volley of shot came at her. Roman knew they stood no chance and when she was done with them he was next. In the chaos as the scared goon were being taken out one by one Roman bolted through the back door and alley behind the club were his getaway car was parked. It always payed to have and escape plan.

Roman slips into the back seat with practiced haste as the brawl in the club could still be heard.

"Drive!" He yelled at his boy behind the wheel.

The man floored it. The goes zero to sixty just exiting the alley and takes a sharp left onto one of Vale's biggest avenues. Since they were moving in the dead of night it was mostly empty which allowed them to kept a good pace.

Once they were far away enough Roman let loose a sigh and pulled out a cigar.

"What a mess…" Roman deflated into his seat.

"What happened back there?" His drive asked.

" Neo she... didn't take it she made a bit of a scene" Roman said trying his best to at least in word, take control of situation.

"Heh maybe, a letter and a plate of pasta want the best way to break the news to her." The man behind the wheel said.

"Marcus, I don't pay you to talk so shut up." Roman said.

"..." Marcus seemed to get the memo that time.

"My names is john." He said, sounding rather hurt.

"Want a bonus? Marcus?" Roman said.

"Marcus it is sir."

"Wise choice."

He brought the cigar to his lips pulled out his , he can relax Taking one sharp inhale. Junior wouldn't be happy about this but he would deal with that in the morning.

When the car came to stop at a red light, a loud thud was heard from the roof. Its vibrations shook Roman to his very core. He knew those Junior and his boys couldn't take her.

Without a warning Marcus speeds once more, the car is nearly t boned as it dashed past the interception. Roman could hear the impact of her stilettos on the roof as Neo scrambled to regain her footing on the now speeding car. He could also hear her now directly above him.

Roman throws himself against the right door of the car just as Neo's silvery blade plunges from above into seat he previously occupied.

"Great there goes the leather interior." Roman groans Before Neo's blade disappears back through the whole it carved. Fearing another attack Roman's mind went to overdrive.

"Take a left! To the highway!" He yells at Marcus. Marcus being the great getaway drive that he is, spring into action once more. Forcing the wheel with all his might the swirls left into just barely missing the corner of entry ramp. Roman hears Neo scrambling once more to steady herself on the roof. He readies himself to move… but nothing happens. Did the sharp turn do it? Was she off the roof? Or biding her time?

As if in an act of cosmic irony just as he asked himself that the window exploded inward as Neopolitan while holding onto the roof with both hands, used her entire body like a battering ram, kicking her way through the both window and Roman's face, ultimately entering the vehicle. Now sitting on the left most seat again Roman rose to look at the who had so forcefully expelled him from the rightmost seat.

Before she could attack roman brought out melodic cudgel and began swinging. Neo blocked with her blade as best she could but found little room maneuver in cramp back seat the car. Roman poked and prodded with his cane beast he could but he little damage, constantly bumping elbows on every which surfaces.

The weapons were not doing them a any favors in the confined space or so Neo seemed to think. As launches herself at Roman discarding her weapon she pushed melodious cudgel out of the and dives in.

Roman let out a high pitched yell as the bat out of hell that was Neopolitan descended upon him. She scratched and bit at him, growling like an animal. Roman tried his best to fight her off. He attempted to pry her off his body but the slippery Neo kept eluding his on his chest Neo kept her sustained attack attack on him.

"M-Marcus! Marcus help me!" Roman told his driver.

"Sir, I'm driving! We're in the highway." He said sparing a glance at the back seat.

"No paychecks if I'm dead!" Roman scream in between grunt as he struggle with the squirming Neo.

The man at the wheel let out a grunt of acknowledgement before checking that the road ahead was clear was straight. Soon he turn to face the back seat, with one hand firmly on wheel.

Roman, who had finally gotten a hold of the petite woman's wrists was trying to push her off of him with his legs. The driver made to grab Neapolitan, but struggled seeing as the only article of clothing on her were the pink nightgown and a pair of black panties.

"Marcus?!" Roman edge on.

Marcus steeled himself. He reached into back seats making contact with what he knew to be Neo's back. He instantly grimaced; back in the hideout only someone with a death wish would venture to even lay eyes on her. Her temper was known to be shorter than she was and even the boss got on edge when she wasn't happy. Shaking himself from the feeling he might cut his life short with his next action he grabs fist full of cloth and even a few strands of her disheveled hair and pull upward with all his might.

Marcus was rewarded with a small yelp from Neopolitan and a sickening rip. For a small moment the car went silent. Marcus only held the wheel steady out of some built up instinct.

"W-what…" Marcus looked to his hand to find what remained of the nightgown. This meant… He made to slowly look back. He was met with the heel of the woman's dainty foot surely loosening a molar.

"Eyes on the road Marcus!" Roman called to him. Surely enough he turned to the windshield and saw the headlights heading straight in front of them. He swerved back to the right most lane just barely missing a six wheeler in the process. The massive land freighter's horn blaring, as it disappeared into the distance behind them.

'Marcus' deigned let a sigh of relief escape his lips, till the cold edge of a blade by his neck. Neopolitan had switched targets now practically ignoring roman in an attempt to stab at the driver. His worst fear seemed to have materialized as he now found himself in the crosshairs of the diminutive psychopath.

"Ahh" He yelled as Neo swung the blade as the best she could from the back seat. The only thing that kept him safe was the fact in the cramped car, she could not build the speed to cut through the car seat and into him.

Roman for his part was doing the best he could to stop the raving Neo who might as well have been foaming at the mouth. He had snaked his arms around the girl's naked midriff and was currently trying to force her back to a seat. Neo kicked and and silently scream against his effort managing to elbow Roman but ultimately managed to injure neither him not the driver.

Just as Neo was beginning to tire out she pulled one last trick from her non existing sleeves. Neopolitan proved that she was as ingenious as she is vicious when she reached for melodic cudgel that laid discarated on back saw but could scarcely react as she picked up his cane.

He tried force her hand up and away from marcus if only to stop them from crashing but he was too late. The shot rang with a heavy thud, flying for nary a second exploding on contact with the wheel of the cart itself.

"Ah!" Marcus scream no doubt caught by the splash damage.

The world spun outside the windows; the only sounds he could hear was the skidding of the wheels as they paint the asfalt black. Before he knew it the car flipped on its side a fell over barrier out of highway. The last thing roman remembered was the free fall and the green grass bellow rapidly approaching.

When Roman came to, the wreckage that had once been his personal automobile was quiet. He was still was still inside laying on what had once been the roof of car. All all the glass was gone from its place in the windows instead littering the outside along with various pieces of metal, and plastic.

He looked down on himself. Still in one piece which was good. He bit back the urge to cry when he looked down to see his designer coat ruined. The only thing that could make today worse was his mascara running.

No the man's man that is Roman Torchwick shed no tears. 'What's done is done' he told himself. He'd pick up the pieces escape before the cops get here and put this whole debacle behind him. Maybe he'd send some flowers to Marcus's close of kin. He looked to what's left of the young man. What a waste...

"He was one hell of a driver." Roman said bringing a bent and wrinkled cigar to his lips.

Looking to fetch melodic cudgel he found her. There she was entirely nude covered in dirt. Neo was still clutching onto the cane like her life depended on it.

Roman wasn't so heartless as to pretend he didn't feel loss looking at her sprawled on the floor. But again, no runny mascara allowed.

"This wasn't what I wanted for you. For us." Roman said definitely not making his voice deeper.

He goes to pick up that can but finds her grip unrelenting even death. He tries pulling on the cane when that doesn't work he tries to wiggle it free from the dead girls gripp. Fine then, the he drags the cane girl and all.

He doesn't get five feet before hearing gasp at the other end of his cane. No Roman wouldn't admit to soiling his pants Buuuut…

Roman whips around to her getting back on her feet. Her pink aura flashed all over her body healing the cuts and bruises. Now rather than naked, dirty and covered in bruises, She was just nude and caked in dirty.

Roman saw this. He saw her get up still clearly having aura mean while couldn't even walk off his worse, she was holding his weapon in her hand. Roman wasn't gonna win that fight he knew that, hell he would have probably lost if even if he was at full strength.

So he did what he did best lie, cheat, and hopefully survive.

"Oh my god you're alive!" Roman said, throwing himself on his knee and embracing Neo before she could even gather her bearings.

Neo let out a confused gasp. He had her; Roman had to resist the urge to fistpump right there.

"Neo! Forgive me baby I've been a fool!" He pulls back from the hug to look Neo in eyes. His hands still firmly on her shoulders, in case she tries to stab him. " This whole ordeal has made realize just how much I've failed you... How much I need you. It's gonna be different from now. You're gonna be my queen, baby. I'm talking trips to mistral, the finest clothes, even more ice cream than what you already eat! How about it baby?"

…

"Neo?"

The girl in question took the cane and whacked Roman right on his bad leg. Roman hit the ground and looked to Neo clearly panicking.

"Neo, my little two scoops… I know you're angry but think about this!"

The last thing Roman saw was his own cane engulfing sight. Then nothing.


End file.
